Esperanza
by Selenika91
Summary: Mientras Elrond disfruta de una agradable noche como otra cualquiera, ciertos pensamientos ocupan su mente.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del fandom de __**El Señor de Los Anillos**__: __**"Los Quendi"**__ del foro __**La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

_**Protagonista:** Elrond_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece al mágico e inmenso mundo creado por J.R.R Tolkien (o a quien corresponda)_

_**Aviso:**__ Antes de que nadie sufra, advierto que no conozco los libros, así que se podría decir que este fic se basa en lo que se conoce por las pelis. Espero no meter mucho la pata._

_**Palabras:**__ 760_

* * *

_**ESPERANZA**_

Era una agradable noche, no muy distinta de todas las que se podían disfrutar si tu hogar era Rivendel, un lugar maravilloso en el que cada velada parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Para algo era una ciudad refugio, en la que todo aquel que era amigo podía encontrar un lugar para disfrutar de todo tipo de maravillas.

No había nada inusual: el aroma de las flores inundaba con su fragancia el aire haciendo que fuera dulce, algún pájaro nocturno silbaba su canción a la luna ofreciendo una delicada melodía a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla… Incluso si uno prestaba especial atención, podía escucharse la suave risa de una joven elfa entre los árboles. ¡Qué sonido tan encantador y melodioso! Sin ninguna duda, nada tenía que envidiar al canto del pájaro.

Elrond reconoció aquel sonido y sonrió, llenaba su corazón de alegría escuchar a su hija cuando, sin duda alguna, era feliz. Pero a la vez que sentía esa dicha, otra parte de su ser entristecía. Pese a que el presente llenaba de dicha y optimismo a Arwen, Elrond había visto su futuro y en él había pesar, dolor y… muerte. Eso era algo en lo que prefería no pensar. No estaba dispuesto a ver morir a su hija, pese a que esa fuera una elección que ella debía hacer. Nunca estaría preparado para aceptar que su elección pudiera alejarla de él para siempre.

Pero no era él quien debía entrometerse.

La risa cesó dando paso a un cálido silencio y Elrond admiró la luz de la luna mientras, pese a que no era su intención, con sus agudos sentidos escuchó el susurro de dos voces impregnadas de juventud. Obviamente, no prestó atención a lo que decían, pues esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a él y no estaría bien inmiscuirse en la intimidad de su hija y su amado.

Sin embargo, prácticamente estaba seguro de lo que se decían, casi podía oír en su cabeza las propias voces de los jóvenes proclamándose amor eterno el uno al otro.

A veces no podía entender cómo un sentimiento tan puro, tan real y tan hermoso podría llegar a ser el causante de tanto sufrimiento. Aunque a decir verdad, se obligó a recordarse, aquella no era la única opción, también eran posibles otros caminos.

Escuchó cómo se despedían bajo la luz de las estrellas. Aunque no la escuchó, pudo imaginar a Arwen volviendo a sus aposentos en dirección contraria, ella se movía por los bosques como lo hacía cualquier miembro de su pueblo. Por su parte, pese a que Aragorn había aprendido mucho y realmente bien, alguien con los sentidos de Elrond podía sentir su movimiento. Se acercaba hacia él.

Al salir se encontró directamente frente al elfo y por un instante bajó la cabeza al recordar el aviso que recibió de Elrond, asegurándole que Arwen no se casaría con ningún mortal a menos que éste fuera rey de Gondor y Arnor a la vez. Pero poco duró, pues sabía con certeza que ningún mal había hecho y que su amor era puro y verdadero. También estaba seguro de que Elrond lo sabía.

Alzó la cabeza mientras se erguía de manera que Elrond pudo vislumbrar una vez más la grandeza que sus antepasados habían portado con orgullo durante generaciones para, a continuación, dedicarle una inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo y reconocimiento.

—Mi señor —dijo con educación.

—Aragorn —respondió Elrond con otra ligera inclinación. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero no era él quien debía hacerlo. Él ya le había comunicado lo esencial, lo que debía hacer. Lo que sabía con certeza que podría conseguir.

Así pues, calló.

Aragorn entendió todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Elrond sin necesidad de palabras. Tantos años rodeado de elfos habían conseguido educar a Aragorn en más de una manera.

—Espero que disfrutéis de la noche, mi señor —deseó mientras miraba el brillante cielo estrellado bañado por la luz de la luna.

—Yo también, Aragorn —aseguró el elfo—, yo también. Deseo que descanses bien.

Y con esas simples palabras y una última inclinación se despidieron y Aragorn continuó su camino. Elrond se quedó pensativo mirando cómo se alejaba.

Aquel hombre, aquel Dúnadan del Norte, podría ser el que se elevara más alto que todos sus antepasados desde los días de Elendil o podría caer en la oscuridad.

Había escudriñado el futuro de Arwen y bien era cierto que en él había muerte. Pero también había dicha y una enorme felicidad. Nada era seguro.

Todo dependía de él, del heredero de Isildur: él era la esperanza.


End file.
